


【殇凛】寻剑

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: ※时间线在第一季刚结束不久





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※时间线在第一季刚结束不久

“剑客连续失踪？”

“怎么？客官您不知道？”客栈老板打量了殇不患一眼，问：“您是外地来的吧？”

“算是吧。”殇不患风尘仆仆赶到城镇的时候天色已晚，自然无暇关心当地的流言异闻，不过热情的老板似乎很愿意聊天，干脆坐到一旁滔滔不绝讲了起来。

“这已经是这个月第三起了，失踪的人叫石遒，是东离颇有名气的剑客。”老板的余光扫到殇不患的拙剑上，小心翼翼地说：“我见您虽然拿着剑，却不像穷凶极恶之人，所以才特意提醒一声。”

殇不患心想这小镇平和安宁，并非吸引剑客的龙潭虎穴之地，问道：“他们来到这偏远地方干什么？”

“是这么回事，据说我们这儿以前有个厉害的铸剑师，她死后留下一座剑冢，其中藏有威力堪比神诲魔械的宝剑，自那以后就不断有人闻风前来寻找剑冢。”

殇不患暗自思忖：幸好蔑天骸不知道这传闻，否则这座小镇怕是要遭殃了。他咬着烧饼，回忆起沿途的街道上既没有寻人启事、也没有官府的通告，心里不禁觉得奇怪：“没有人管这几起失踪案么？”

老板压低声音解释道：“敢来挑战的大多是亡命之徒，手上不知道沾了多少血，衙门那帮人觉得他们死了反而清净，干脆就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”

“但如果有普通人误入剑冢的话怎么办呢？”

“这事说来玄乎，谁也不知道剑冢的具体方位，那些一心追求名剑、不怕掉脑袋的剑客进了荒山野岭就没有出来的，但是安分守己、偶尔上山打猎采药的村民反而一直活得好好的。”老板故作神秘地说：“所以说善恶有报，依我看呀，是神明在惩罚那些杀业太重的人。”

殇不患自然是不信的，但他赶路匆忙也没心思管闲事，敷衍了几句后就上楼到自己房间睡下了。

 

 

水珠有规律地滴答作响，殇不患的意识在混沌中浮浮沉沉，终于清醒过来。他睁开双眼，惊讶地发现自己置身于一个空旷的山洞中，不见来路亦不见去路。

“……怎么回事？”殇不患下意识想要握紧拙剑，手里却空无一物，他立刻警觉地环顾四周，但并没有感觉到敌人的气息。

过了一会儿，殇不患眼睛渐渐适应了昏暗无光的环境，终于能在一片漆黑中分辨出物体的轮廓。原来这一座巨大的溶洞，钟乳石滴下的水汇聚成一条浅溪，潺潺地流向远处，一般来说如果无法确定方向，那么沿着水源前进或许能找到出路。

殇不患走了许久，水流声越来越响，这溶洞竟有不止一条地下暗河，河水汇聚之地是一处断崖，瀑布飞驰而下形成一片湖，湖中央有一座小岛，岛的正上方对着一个天然的豁口，从那里射进一束薄薄的月光，温柔地洒满湖面。

湖水清澈见底，殇不患借着月光清楚地看到湖底插着许多形态各异的断剑，剑身常年淹没于水中却不生锈腐蚀，显然绝非凡品，但它们全被从中折断，只留下满地残铁。数量如此之多的上品之剑被如此随意地弃置在此，实在是怪事一桩。

“莫非这里就是传说中的剑冢？”殇不患心中起疑，他正想施展轻功去湖心岛上看个究竟，溶洞上方的缺口里忽然闪进一道雪白的身影，那人步伐飘逸，踩在空中如脚踏流云，最后轻盈地落在湖心岛上。

湖水澄明如镜，映照出闯入者的倒影，来的人正是凛雪鸦！

“凛？！”殇不患屏息凝神地注视着凛雪鸦，由于相隔较远对方并未发现自己。凛雪鸦绕着岛上的一块巨石踱步，殇不患顺着他的目光看去，原来巨石中央插着一把剑——说是“剑”其实并不适合，这是一把被土石包裹的剑胚，因为没有开刃，粗砺的剑身仿佛与岩石融为一体。

凛雪鸦蓦地停住，身形猛然掠起跃到巨石顶上，他握住剑柄的刹那，包裹剑身的层层土石瞬间剥落碎。一股力量自剑柄传来，震得巨石生出裂隙，湖面横起波澜，沉于湖底的众多断剑似乎受到感召而不停地颤动，悲泣般的剑鸣声回荡在空旷的溶洞里不绝于耳，宛若万人齐哭。

那石中剑似有千钧之重，凛雪鸦将其拔出的时候巨石顷刻间粉碎成灰，剑气横扫湖面掀起阵阵白浪，通体漆红、如浸鲜血的剑身闪耀着诡异的光，散发出不详的暴虐之气。

“竟是一把邪剑。”殇不患望着凛雪鸦手中的血剑，心中横生不安：这把剑杀气四溢威力惊人，是有资格被封印进目录的邪剑。

凛雪鸦挥剑横砍，剑气锋利如刃，直接将湖对岸的钟乳石削去一半。凛雪鸦身随剑走，忽而缓步虚刺、忽而急停出招，远远望着恍若仙人在月下起舞。长剑在空中划过一道优美的弧线，疾走飞驰时如蛟龙探海，斜劈横挑处似凤尾拂云。

殇不患第一次看到凛雪鸦舞剑，脑海中却只有一个念头：这把剑配不上凛雪鸦，邪剑那股不详的杀气与他气质不符，如同玉中掺了杂色，着实碍眼。

但这个想法刚刚闪过，殇不患就倏地头痛欲裂，霎时疼得他难以自控，猛然从梦中醒来。

 

“原来是梦啊……”

或许是赶路疲乏，加之昨晚睡前听了老板提到的剑冢，才做了个怪梦。

殇不患推开窗，此时晨曦初现天色渐明，小镇也随之苏醒过来。他坐在床上试着回忆梦中情景，一人一剑清晰地浮现在脑海中，周围的湖光水色、山石暗河，溶洞内部的道路走向犹在眼前。

一般来说人醒来之后越是努力回忆梦境反而忘得越快，但昨日梦境的内容却记得如此清楚，的确不同寻常。殇不患一边思索这事一边穿衣洗漱，他打算一早就走，免得卷入麻烦。

 

 

“哦呀，竟在这偏僻小镇与不患偶遇，看来在下和殇大侠果真有缘。”

“你到底要跟踪到几时啊？！”

清晨的寂静被无可奈何的抱怨声打破，殇不患狠狠敲了一下桌子，凛雪鸦却无视他的怒气径自坐到对面。好在店小二会看眼色，把一碗绿豆粥和一个烧饼放在桌上后立刻溜得远远的。

本以为将红伞还与石佛后二人缘分已尽，没想到自那之后却常常“偶遇”凛雪鸦，殇不患推辞不过，二人就并肩同行走一段路。每次分开后都以为这就结束了，但再度重逢时心中却又思潮起伏。

渐渐地，殇不患不像一开始那样如临大敌，反而习惯了凛雪鸦神出鬼没。

恰如此时此刻，殇不患也只是轻叹一口气，一边吹着碗里的粥一边等凛雪鸦给出解释，不知这回对方会编出什么理由来。

“我这次跟踪的不是你，而是新的猎物。”凛雪鸦眼中依旧漾着耐人寻味的笑意，良久才道：“不过他前些日子却失踪了。”

“喂，你说的不会就是……”

“没错，他就是在这附近失踪的剑客之一，名叫石遒。”

殇不患隐约记得昨天客栈老板提到过这名字，只听凛雪鸦说：“石遒窃取自己师门祖传的宝剑却败露了行迹，干脆杀人灭口屠戮同门后逃走了。但他后来又觉得那把剑配不上自己，所以这些年一直在东离各地杀人夺剑，企图寻到天下至强之剑。”

“原来如此，所以他才来这偏远之地寻找传说中的剑冢啊。”殇不患漫不经心地应了一句，却用余光扫过凛雪鸦的十指，希望能在那细滑的皮肤上找到和自己手上一样的厚茧。

因为殇不患坚信，凛雪鸦的这双手是属于剑客的。

 

这个朦胧的想法初具雏形是在凛雪鸦毫发无伤从蔑天骸剑下归来的那个瞬间，殇不患早就觉得掠风窃尘的本事不止“脚底抹油”这么简单，但直到那一刻才隐约有“他或许也会用剑”的想法。

这本是个毫无根据的猜想，却在不久之后意外地得到了印证。

有一天他们经过一个道场，殇不患买烧饼回来时，凛雪鸦正抽着烟月注视道场练剑的新人。其中一个孩子出招一直不得要领，凛雪鸦漠然旁观，忽地丹唇轻启，低声道：“手要松。”

凛雪鸦声音小得几乎微不可闻，在殇不患听来却犹如晴空霹雳般惊心动魄。

这句话说的是初学者常犯的错误，若是肌肉紧张，力量无法从上臂传到剑尖上，出招前刺的时候就没有清亮的剑鸣声，只有先放松下来，然后稳住身形、聚力出剑才能听到一声犹如凤啼的清脆剑鸣。

这并非旁观者能得出的结论，而是剑客根据自身经历总结的经验。殇不患终于能够确定，凛雪鸦的确是个剑客。

 

自那之后一切如常，凛雪鸦的过去依旧神秘难测，或许他曾是剑客，最终却选择将这层身份化为无人知晓的秘密隐藏起来。

殇不患并不打算戳穿此事，但他偶尔会在脑海中描摹凛雪鸦用剑的模样，可无论他如何想象，最后也只得到一个模糊的虚影。

凛雪鸦会用什么样的剑？他的剑法是偏凌厉还是偏飘逸？诸如此类的问题时不时涌上心头，随着时间流逝，答案变得愈发诱人。

 

 

殇不患的思绪渐渐飘远，一碗绿豆粥却已见了底，等他发觉凛雪鸦安静得出奇时才回过神来，他一抬眼就对上了那双含笑的红眸，凛雪鸦就这样看着他不知看了多久。

殇不患脸上一热，轻咳一声道：“你怎么不吃早饭？”

凛雪鸦睫毛低垂，目光落在殇不患面前的烧饼上，促狭一笑道：“本来没有胃口，但若是不患愿意喂我，在下是不会拒绝的。”

“……罢了，你爱吃不吃。”殇不患拿着烧饼咬了一口，觉得两颊的温度不降反升，只好盯着桌子不去看凛雪鸦。

“殇大侠真冷淡，枉在下昨晚还梦到你了。”

“啊？”殇不患动作一滞，想起了自己做的那个怪梦，凛雪鸦见他神色反常，不动声色地问：“不患不敢与我对视，莫非昨晚梦到在下了？”

殇不患尴尬地抬起头看了凛雪鸦一眼，一时不知该如何作答，凛雪鸦没想到对方会如此反应，怔住一瞬后随即笑道：“原来不患已经在意到连做梦都梦见在下的地步了啊。”

“我哪有在意你！”说完殇不患自己都觉得底气不足，犹豫了片刻还是将昨晚的梦一五一十告诉凛雪鸦，讲完后抱着破罐破摔的心态道：“你愿意笑就笑吧，反正只是个梦。”

但凛雪鸦却没有戏弄他，反而敛起笑意认真道：“看来在下果真和不患有缘，我昨晚和你做了一模一样的梦呢。”

殇不患心中惊诧，更加无言以对，他仔细端详着凛雪鸦，试图分辩这句话的真伪。

“想来你也察觉到我是会用剑的，但你不曾见过我的剑，所以梦到我拔出邪剑尚可理解；但我分明知道你用的是拙剑，却也梦见你拔出邪剑，这就解释不通了。”凛雪鸦直视殇不患，低声说：“这不是巧合，是有人或者非人的力量控制了你我二人的梦。”


	2. Chapter 2

殇不患和凛雪鸦一同在城外的荒山野岭里转悠，他们无视猎人善意的警告，直接闯进了当地居民不敢深入的原始森林。这片森林古老而幽静，巨杉高耸入云遮天蔽日，树下落叶层层覆盖，一旦踏入双腿就会深陷其中，幸好殇不患和凛雪鸦都会轻功，踩在又厚又软的落叶上依旧如履平地。

密林寂然无声，仿佛与世隔绝的禁忌之地，殇不患一言不发地跟着凛雪鸦，他俩离开客栈后就动身寻找剑冢所在之地，可惜走了许久依旧不见溶洞的影子。

 

“我们是不是迷路了？”殇不患停下脚步环顾西周，森林深处的景色与他们之前经过的地方别无二致，头顶的烈日晴空又被茂盛的枝叶挡住，让人难以判别方向。

凛雪鸦单手转着烟月，回眸笑问：“不患何出此言？”

此时一阵阴风乍起，吹得落叶翩然起舞，其中一片晃悠悠地飘到凛雪鸦头顶，在殇不患看来如同一只小麻雀蹲在一丛白发中。

——居然有点可爱。

意识到自己这样想的瞬间，手已经先于大脑而行动了，殇不患将落叶摘走，轻轻拂去凛雪鸦发丝间的尘土。

二人忽地靠近，近到能听清彼此的呼吸声，近到能从对方温热的吐息中汲取暖意。凛雪鸦竟真的任由殇不患动作，眼里虽闪过狡黠的光，却只是静静地站着不说话。

殇不患回过神发现凛雪鸦饶有兴味地盯着自己，遂轻咳一声问：“话说回来，你对这一带很熟吗？”

凛雪鸦如实答道：“不，虽然对邪剑的传说早有耳闻，但在下也是第一次来。”

“啊？”

“至于剑冢的方位，在下就更不知道了。”

“……你在耍我吗？”殇不患一把揪住凛雪鸦的绒毛衣领：“那你为什么要自告奋勇地带路啊？！”

凛雪鸦故作无辜地眨了眨眼睛道：“总不能让殇大侠担此重任吧？如果跟着不患走，恐怕不知不觉间就会穿过鬼殁之地去往西幽了呢。”

“你这家伙！”殇不患劝诫自己别跟凛雪鸦置气，但是看到那人似笑非笑的红眸时心里不由得燃起一股火，最后只好控制着手上的力道把人推开，无奈地说：“现在是闹着玩的时候吗？”

 

殇不患开始反思，自己是何时起不再把凛雪鸦当麻烦看待，而是悄悄归类于“关键时刻值得托付之人”的？

这次之所以答应同凛雪鸦一起行动，是因为殇不患不擅长应对精神控制系的敌人，邪剑不知有何异能，若自己一人对付，万一失手就会将魔剑目录置于危险境地；而凛雪鸦是道具的高手，武功似乎不亚于自己，倘若有意外发生，至少可以相互照应。

 

但他猛然意识到，自己并未考虑过凛雪鸦背叛的可能性，当后者提出请他帮忙的时候，他心中溢出的欣幸竟漫过了微不可察的疑念，只犹豫了一瞬就答应了同行的请求。他原以为这与凛雪鸦的为人无关，此刻才发觉真相并非如此。

毕竟殇不患素来笃定无畏，身处逆境依旧坚守内心的信念，无论遇到何种困难，只须想办法解决便是，旁人如何选择都无法让他动摇，这其中自然包括神秘难测的凛雪鸦。

但事实却是殇不患早在不知不觉间就已将信任交付给凛雪鸦，在他察觉到这点之前就已然做出了判断：他固然相信自己的实力足以应对不测之险，但同时也深信着凛雪鸦，若真到了性命攸关的危机时刻，那人是绝不会背弃自己的。

思至此处，殇不患愠恼渐消，毕竟当初是自己选择了同行，即使现在后悔也怪不得旁人。

 

凛雪鸦欣赏着殇不患略显困窘又无可奈何的神情，心中兴致高涨，他很享受对方被自己撩逗捉弄后的有趣反应，可惜不能再多看一会：玩戏到此为止，接下来就该帮忙了。

只听凛雪鸦胸有成竹地说：“不患无须担心，你我都是贵客，既然进入了这片禁忌森林，主人自会前来招待。”

“主人？”殇不患见凛雪鸦颇有自信，不禁问道：“你已经知道控制梦境的幕后真凶了？”

“嗯，蓄意操纵你我二人梦境的应该是邪剑的剑灵。”

“……远距离精确操控梦境这种事，一把未成之剑的剑灵真的能做到吗？就连梦魔和术士都不敢保证一定能成功吧。”

“这是最合理的答案。人不经过训练就无法清楚记住梦境的全部内容，但昨晚在溶洞中所见的景致，即使醒了许久也依然犹在眼前。”凛雪鸦反扣烟月将余烬倒出，填入新的烟草点燃道：“简直就像是生怕被人忘记，才耐心地为人指路一样，不患觉得是为什么呢？”

“因为无法亲自传达消息，所以只能通过梦来暗示吗？”

“不错，也就是说幕后黑手本身无法行动，才不得不出此下策。但这附近剑客离奇失踪并非近年发生的事，传闻最早可以追溯到一百多年前，所以此事绝非人类所为。”

殇不患回忆起昨夜的梦，低声道：“那把邪剑的确插在石中，必须被人拔起才能离开，但既然还是未成之剑，一般来说不会形成剑灵的啊。”

 

平庸的剑器是不可能孕育出剑灵的，即使是集人间至宝淬炼出上品之剑也必须历经奇遇方能启发灵智，此后还须经受数百年岁月洗礼方可形成灵体。

剑只是道具，殇不患虽坚信这点，却比任何人都清楚具备自我意识的剑有多棘手。剑灵不似凡人，品性纯粹且极容易受其铸造师的影响，若此邪剑真能熟练地操控他人梦境，恐怕已经发展出惑人心智的异能；若它确实夺取了无数剑客的性命，对付起来只会加倍棘手。

 

凛雪抽着烟月说：“如果是公冶焱所铸的剑，就不能按常理去推测。”

殇不患不曾听过这个名字，于是问：“是那位留下剑冢的铸剑师吗？”

“正是她，传说穹暮之战后有妖矿被魔族遗弃在人间，恰巧被公冶焱得到，她虽然铸术高超，但一直被武林中人视为邪道。”

“因为铸成过邪剑？”

凛雪鸦摇头道：“不，是因为她用活人炼剑之法来增强自己所铸之剑的威力。公冶焱一心想铸成超越神诲魔械的武器，以此证明自己的铸术超越了神明，结果最后邪剑未成就被护印师联手封印了。”

“原来如此……但既然是封印就有时限，数十年过后封印解开，邪剑也形成了剑灵，为了完善自己开始夺人性命。”殇不患想起凛雪鸦之前说的话，遂问道：“但如果真是剑灵所为，它又要如何招待啊？”

话音刚落，林中骤然生出浓雾，仿佛瞬间置身云海，四周皆是白茫茫一片，二人陷于氤氲混沌中什么都看不分明，恍若被困在无形的迷宫里。

凛雪鸦眼中泛起笑意：“这不就来了。”

殇不患下意识握住拙剑，上前一步护在凛雪鸦身侧，悄声低语道：“这岂不是更分辨不出方向了？”

凛雪鸦也顺势凑到殇不患耳边，轻快地说：“这就是邪剑的目的，它不愿暴露自己的位置。不患不用担心迷路，我们只须随便走走，邪剑自会将我们引导至正确的道路上。”

 

 

殇不患和凛雪鸦并肩走在浓雾中，尽管感受不到杀意，二人心里却都警戒着，视野被限制对剑客而言相当于失去了预判的主动权，危机不知何时降临。林中静得可怕，鸟语虫鸣霎时沉寂，只听得到脚踩在枯枝败叶上的声音。

凛雪鸦忽道：“说起来还有一件事要问不患。”

“什么事？”

“为何我们会在梦中梦见彼此呢？”

殇不患不解其意：“你不是刚说过这都是剑灵所为吗？”

凛雪鸦听到对方不识风情的反问，轻笑着说：“不错，但剑灵为何让我们梦见彼此呢？”

殇不患如实回答：“剑灵的想法本就不能用常人的思维去理解，说到底它们只是发展出了自我意识，但本质极为单纯，不能与拥有智慧的人类相比。”

凛雪鸦暗自叹了口气，他心知殇不患待自己不同寻常，毕竟对方言行举止中流露出的包容和温情携着浓浓的暖意，但殇不患似乎对此缺乏自觉，譬如此时此刻，自己暗示得如此明显，殇不患竟不开窍。

凛雪鸦只好换个方式提问：“我之前调查过，包括石遒在内、最近几次失踪的剑客都是单独行动，他们醉心于寻找天下至强的剑、妄想着得到之后就能成为东离第一剑客。不患觉得剑灵会如何引诱他们上钩呢？”

“大概会利用这点让他们梦见自己拔出邪剑后大杀四方，从此夺得东离第一剑客的名号吧。”殇不患脑中倏然灵光一闪，明白了凛雪鸦话中的深意：“你是想说，剑灵其实是根据梦主的愿望来塑造梦境的？”

“正是如此。你我都无心追求宝剑和虚名，邪剑的剑灵不得已只能从别处下手。”凛雪鸦蓦地停下，直视着殇不患双眼道出自己心中所想：“若我猜得没错，不患似乎早就想同在下比试一场？”

殇不患被这突如其来的质问镇住，恍若听见惊雷骤响，脑海中电光闪射，照亮了深埋心底的回忆。他怔怔地想起自己的确曾有意无意地描摹凛雪鸦用剑的身姿，但最终呈现在眼前的不过是一个虚影。

若是沿着记忆往回追溯，起初只是萌生了一个萦绕心头的朦胧想法，后来渐渐演变成猜测：殇不患闲暇时，偶尔会一边注视着凛雪鸦一边想象对方身为剑客的过去，但他的思绪总是很快就被打断，因为凛雪鸦一旦察觉殇不患投来的视线就会用那双惑人心神的红眸与之对望，然后殇不患就不得不避开对方的目光以免显露窘态。

同凛雪鸦比剑的想法并未因时间流逝而变得迫切，反而是在同对方愈加亲密的相处中被抛在脑后，殇不患觉得现在这样就很好，因而从未提出过什么要求。但此刻他突然意识到自己心中真实的渴望，他的确期盼着能同凛雪鸦比试一场。

于是殇不患坦然承认道：“不错，我的确早有此意。等解决邪剑后，你若愿意奉陪——”

凛雪鸦话音里漾着欢悦：“在下自然是愿意的。”他的眼里溢满了不加掩饰的快意，忽而想到了什么，遂说：“择日不如撞日，何不将比试定在今天？”

殇不患思索片刻，摇了摇头：“邪剑恐怕极难对付，眼下还是先专注此事，但愿不会有意外发生。不过我既然答应了你就会信守约定，到时候你来决定时间地点，我自会前去赴约。”

凛雪鸦知道殇不患做出承诺就一定会践行诺言，他们二人都不急于一时，调整到最佳状态、不留遗憾地比一次剑才是尊重对手。达成一致后二人继续前行，果然很快就被迷雾引导至溶洞的洞口处。

二人一前一后从狭窄的入口进去，不约而同停下脚步屏息静听，偌大的溶洞中除了水声滴答，还有一阵非常轻的脚步声。

殇不患同凛雪鸦对视了一眼，后者低声道：“没想到另有贵客抢先一步，事情越来越有趣了。”


	3. Chapter 3

殇不患和凛雪鸦站在洞口屏息静听，直到脚步声渐渐隐去两人才恢复了平时呼吸的节奏。溶洞内部地面湿滑还分布着溪流暗河，只要走动就会溅起水声，从而惊动先一步到达的“贵客”；那人脚步声极轻、几乎被潺潺水声盖过，显然内力深厚且轻功极好，想必也是被邪剑的剑灵引导至此地的剑客。

殇不患凑到凛雪鸦耳边，轻声问：“会不会就是你盯上的石遒？”溶洞内部空旷，若如平时一般说话，石壁反射的回音很容易被耳朵灵敏的高手听见，所以殇不患的声音几乎微不可闻，他吐出的热气吹在凛雪鸦的耳垂上，弄得后者有些痒，不过此时那位陌生人已经走远，殇不患随即不再耳语。

凛雪鸦将烟月吹灭，以免烟草香给人闻到，接着摇了摇头说：“石遒一心追求剑道，所以在其他武学上进境一般，此人轻功远胜石遒，应当是另有剑客被邪剑挑中。”他慧黠的红眸注视着漆黑的溶洞深处，嘴角泛起笑意道：“说不定是个比石遒更有趣的猎物呢。”

殇不患无奈地提醒：“我们可是来处理邪剑的，你的个人兴趣先放一放，何况那人也不一定就是恶人啊。”

“哦~不患的意思是，若那人真是恶人，被我盯上就无所谓吗？”

“啧，你想怎么获取愉悦都不关我事，但邪剑事关重大要优先解决。”殇不患知晓凛雪鸦看似玩世不恭实则心思缜密，遂低声说：“不过你也并非分不清轻重缓急的人，总之一会小心为上。我们保持距离跟在那人身后吧。”

“嗯，我也正有此意。”凛雪鸦从未指望也不需要得到他人理解，但殇不患的态度实在有趣，分明不认同自己的愉悦之道，却也不曾劝诫或因此而心生厌恨。哪怕面对十恶不赦之人，殇不患也愿意点拨开导他们，但他从未如此对待过凛雪鸦，尽管深知对方脾性却依旧托付信任与之同行，这对后者而言也是很新奇的体验。

 

二人沿着昨夜梦中的路线行进，尽量挑没有涓涓溪水的地方落脚。凛雪鸦推理果然没错，溶洞内部的道路分布以及暗河流向与梦中别无二致。

殇不患蓦地停下，比了个手势让凛雪鸦也止步，然后悄声提醒道：“刚才忘记说了，等我们走到瀑布时先躲在钟乳石后，不要去看湖心岛上的邪剑。”

凛雪鸦歪了歪头等着殇不患解释。

殇不患遂说：“我在西幽时曾对付过一把非常棘手的妖剑，她善于惑人心智，因此绝对不能与之对视。邪剑的剑灵除了操纵梦境外是否有其他异能我们还不清楚，若是不慎被控制住就麻烦了。”

话音刚落，二人立即察觉到前面那人的脚步声停止了，殇不患和凛雪鸦如心有灵犀般沉默不语、屏息静听，等了片刻却并未听见那人继续走动的声音。凛雪鸦用烟月指向前方示意继续走，二人于是缓步慢行，来到了溶洞的拐角处，微微探出头观察情况。

殇不患稍稍俯下身子给凛雪鸦让出些空间，凛雪鸦顺势在他上方侧身斜睨、暗中窥察周围的地形和动静。前方那人停在瀑布旁，似乎犹豫着不敢用轻功登上湖心的小岛。

殇不患见那人身形佝偻背影瘦弱，肩上却扛着一把巨剑，心里颇为惊诧，担负如此重物走路的同时脚步声却极轻，显然武功已臻于化境。殇不患正要起身与凛雪鸦商讨，一抬头就对上那双似笑非笑的红眸，与此同时，背负巨剑的剑客脚一蹬地纵身跃起，使出轻功飞下瀑布向着湖心岛而去。

殇不患站起来问：“你笑什么？”

凛雪鸦轻扣烟月将余烬倒出，用毫不掩饰欣悦的声音解释道：“我想起魔脊山之行，那时候你我也是这样躲在石头后面探出头观察敌人，我在上你在下，正如刚才一般。果然我跟不患合作很有默契呢。”

“……你还好意思说啊，我当初明明一路被你利用。”殇不患忆起旧事，那时他绝对想不到自己将来会和凛雪鸦日渐亲密，如此发展下去，二人的关系会走向何方呢？

然而现在不是考虑这些的时候，殇不患清空思绪问：“罢了，你认识这人吗？”

“嗯，很久不曾听过他的消息了，没想到会在此地相逢。那人原是青陵寺的高僧，后来为了追求绝世武功，不惜杀死主持夺走剑诀，结果于逃走时被弄瞎了双眼，后来就被称为盲目罗刹。”

殇不患这下明白那人为何犹豫不前了：“原来如此，剑灵的梦对他而言没有指导作用，因为他一直靠听音辨位，但走到道路尽头时，暗河汇聚形成瀑布，水流声过大反而让他难辨方向。”

凛雪鸦饶有兴致地说：“这下就能知道邪剑究竟是不是通过视觉惑人心神，正好有盲目罗刹为我们探路。”

 

湖面宽阔，偌大的溶洞形成了天然的回音壁，即使是盲目罗刹的自言自语也能清楚传进殇凛二人的耳中，更不要说那人到达湖心岛后突然高声慨叹：“果然是绝世宝剑！枉我虚度半生，终于寻到了天下最强的剑器！”他将自己背负的巨剑扔入水中，沉重的剑身插进湖底的那一刻瞬间被邪剑的剑气斩成两段，成了一把断剑。湖水淹没了上百把残剑，想必都是被邪剑硬生生折断的。

凛雪鸦漠然道：“现在可以确认剑灵并非通过视力惑人心智了。”说罢他从钟乳石后现出身形，炽烈似火的红眸冷淡地注视着湖心岛，殇不患则站在他身后盯着插在巨石中的未成之剑。

盲目罗刹猛地跪在地上，对着空无一物的前方虔诚地发誓：“啊，我自然愿意为您所用，我就此为此而来的。”

殇不患惊讶地低声自语：“……他这是，在和人对话？”此情此景令殇不患瞬间想起了妖姬·七杀天凌，那是一把能通过意念直接传达话语的魔剑，看来邪剑的剑灵也是同样的原理，不过后者的影响范围似乎较小，只有到达湖心岛的人才能听见它的声音。

盲目罗刹忽然激动不已，像在与某人谈剑论道般倾诉心声：“人剑合一正是我一生所求！您将我引导至此地，我一定会不负所望将您带走！”他保持屈膝的姿势向前爬行，触摸到巨石后一跃而上，双手颤抖着握住剑柄。

殇不患和凛雪鸦在远处眺望，也不由得屏住呼吸等待邪剑被拔出那一刻。胸中的鼓动忽然加速，二人上身前倾、目不转睛地盯着邪剑，殇不患的手无意间握住了凛雪鸦半拢的五指，紧张气氛的笼罩下，似有一丝电流从肌肤相亲之处直达心头，二人意识到的刹那对视一眼，各自抽开了手。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要，不要——”

就在殇不患与凛雪鸦将视线从邪剑移开的瞬间，野兽般凄厉的嚎叫响彻整个溶洞，二人转头去看，盲目罗刹全身已扭曲得不成人形，不但关节错位，四肢还被诡异地弯折蜷曲成结，霎时血沫飞溅。

但盲目罗刹的双手却像被钉住一样，依旧紧紧握着邪剑的剑柄，剑柄处似乎有个通往异界的入口，顷刻间就将他的骨肉吞噬殆尽，连流淌在巨石上的鲜血都被一滴不剩地吸走。巨石之上忽然现出一个小孩的幻象，但只闪现了一瞬，就消失得无影无踪。

溶洞又恢复了静寂，仿佛什么都没有发生。

 

凛雪鸦一直冷眼旁观，此时终于开口：“真是无趣啊，他和石遒跟以往被邪剑夺取性命的剑客恐怕也没什么分别。嘛，这种猎物留着也只是聊胜于无，他的死倒是提供了不少线索。”凛雪鸦皓腕一翻、灵巧地转动着烟月，如罩冰霜的眼睛恢复了温度，含着期待望向殇不患：“不患怎么想？”

殇不患眉头微皱：“稍微有点棘手啊，虽然是未成之剑，却已经孕育出灵体，若是不将邪剑拔出，就无法将其收进魔剑目录里；但将它完成后再拔出的话，又无法预测其威力。剑灵甚至有可能领悟新的异能，到时候再随机应变恐怕来不及对付。”

“即是说，最好能在不拔剑的前提下封印，但是邪剑的力量远胜从前，一般的封印恐怕维持不了多久，若是现在去求助护印师，在此期间也许还会有人被其引诱殉剑。”凛雪鸦低垂睫毛半遮眼眸，似在沉思，静默片刻后忽道：“有个办法或许可以一试。”

“什么办法？”

“嗯~现在还不能说，我们先下去吧。”

凛雪鸦转身就要跃下瀑布，殇不患立刻紧紧抓住他的手腕试图将人向后拽，竟不能使其移动分毫；但相对地凛雪鸦也无法从殇不患手中挣脱，二人僵持在原地，连空气都为之紧张滞涩。

最后还是殇不患叹着气减轻了力道，松手的一瞬他立刻迈步上前，挡住了凛雪鸦的去路；后者活动了一下手腕，故作困惑地凝视着殇不患，却不解释自己的所作所为。

殇不患无奈地问：“不能说是什么意思啊？这可不是闹着玩的。”

凛雪鸦脸上笼着淡淡的笑意，将烟月抵在殇不患心口，抬眼问道：“不患愿意信任我吗？”他顺势向前一凑，二人几乎要贴着对方，殇不患却也没有躲开，反问道：“我要是不信你，怎么会答应和你一起来？不过话要说清楚，你一会究竟打算怎么做？”

凛雪鸦似乎早猜到殇不患会如此回答，不动声色地问：“不患既然相信在下，可愿意交付性命啊？”

殇不患心中焦灼和忧虑交织杂糅，略带烦躁地说：“性命不是早就交给你了吗？但你究竟——”

凛雪鸦敛起笑意，郑重地承诺道：“在下绝不会辜负不患的信任。”他将烟月移开、猛地挥向身侧，寒光一闪，羽落纷飞，一把华丽的剑现出锋利的真容。殇不患看着魔术般变幻成剑形态的烟月，心里不由得感慨：果然这股凛冽的剑气才与凛雪鸦相符。

 

“此役应当速战速决，事不宜迟，我们这就下去吧。”凛雪鸦如一阵疾风，从瀑布顶端掠至湖心岛上，回头望向殇不患。

“……真是乱来。”殇不患将封印用的毛笔揣在怀里，拔出拙剑紧随其后落在岛上，他心绪不宁，又不知凛雪鸦意欲何为，遂上前一步、下意识将人护在身后。

一个稚嫩的声音响起，直接将话语用意念传递给殇不患和凛雪鸦：“终于见到你们了，可惜你们来晚一步，我本希望你们二人都能为我所用，但现在只需再多一人的力量，我就能真正觉醒了。”这声音听着像幼童，却又没有孩童的天真感，反而透出令人毛骨悚然的阴森冷意。

殇不患也试图用意念回应：“你的铸造者就是公冶焱吗？”

然而剑灵并未回答，就像是没听见一样。殇不患暗自思忖：果然邪剑的剑灵与人的交流是单向的，它只有通过声音才能知道人心中的想法，到对我们倒是很有利；凛能言善辩，而未成之剑的剑灵还十分单纯，不妨先礼后兵，尽量避免不必要的战斗。

剑灵如不懂世事的小孩一般，说出天真而残忍的话：“这可真是让我为难，所以只好请你们自相残杀了。”

话音刚落，一股冽厉的杀气直冲着殇不患而来，凛雪鸦斜挥烟月，手腕一转，剑刃携着疾风刺向殇不患心口！

“砰！”殇不患侧身躲过、避开了直刺的攻击，拙剑横扫挡下烟月，无刃的木剑上挑的同时借势上前，迈出一步勾住凛雪鸦的脚踝防止他后退；殇不患猛地发力，拙剑压迫着烟月挥向凛雪鸦，却在距离后者胸前一寸之处稳稳停住。

“你乱来什么？”殇不患话里带着焦灼不安。

凛雪鸦沉默不语，索性松手任由烟月落下，殇不患未来得及收力，拙剑自然顺势向前砍去，凛雪鸦则借机闪到殇不患身侧，用另一只手轻松地接住了落下的烟月。

这一招“换手剑”立刻扭转攻势，凛雪鸦从被迫防守的一方变成了抢占先机的攻击者，烟月朝着斜上方轻轻一挑，逼得殇不患只能反手用拙剑格挡这出其不意的攻击，为了给自己留出防守的空余，殇不患不得不后撤几步稍作调整。

——凛的剑术果然已经练至巅峰。

殇不患虽有所预料，但亲自交手体验到的震撼远胜心中所想。这一招“换手剑”于刹那间做出决断，以守为攻，以退为进，已经不是单纯的剑技对决，更蕴含着策略与战术。凛雪鸦不仅武功高强，而且经验丰富，隐藏着如此实力，不愧为掠风窃尘。

——不过……

同为剑客的骄矜在棋逢对手的比试中被激发，殇不患无暇关心剑灵、也无心琢磨凛雪鸦此举的真意，毕竟难得遇到跟自己比肩的剑客，能够不留遗憾地过招才是心中所求！

凛雪鸦见殇不患眼中没了犹豫和困惑、反而闪着锐利的星光，立刻明白对方已下决心。只见凛雪鸦手中寒芒一闪，烟月在空中划过一道优美的弧线向殇不患身侧削去，殇不患作势要撤步，却在烟月的剑刃扫过腰腹之时扭转脚腕退到旁边，巧妙地躲过了这惊险的一剑。

但这一招却只是佯攻，殇不患向后避开时，凛雪鸦并未前刺追击，反而也后撤了几步拉开距离。二人面对面，心里有着相同的预感：下一招决定胜负！

凛雪鸦用手指抚过剑身，丹田汇聚的冷气流转周身，凛冽的剑气使寒刃更加锐利，杀意似乎能将空气冻结成冰：“天霜·烟月无痕！”

殇不患则将气劲注入拙剑，无锋的木刃被强化成坚不可摧的剑器，携雷霆万钧之势袭来：“拙剑无式·鬼神辟易！”

殇不患故意用剑尖去接凛雪鸦的攻击，他将灌注的气劲汇集于拙剑前端的顶点，然后刺向烟月的剑尖，过于强大的气魄在双剑交锋处对撞，剑气的余波横扫湖面，震得整个山洞轰轰作响，似乎要将巨石上的邪剑也削成断剑。

 

“等等！你们两个，都停下！”剑灵赶忙制止了殇不患的凛雪鸦的对决，它从诞生以来第一次陷入慌乱，像个小孩子那样仓皇失措地喊道：“快停手！”

邪剑深受公冶焱影响，它的锻造者为追求更强的威力不惜以活人殉剑，剑灵自然也同铸剑师一样慕强，所以当它感知到殇不患和凛雪鸦来到附近时，立刻操纵了二人的梦境，本以为一切都能如自己所想的那样发展，但事情的走向似乎要失控了。

——这两人太强了，这样下去他们恐怕会将剑冢毁掉，自己也会因此受到波及。

一直以来，剑灵面对的都是沉迷力量、醉心名剑的剑客，所以它总能轻易得手；但这两人却与众不同，比起自己，他们似乎对彼此更感兴趣，竟然在比剑途中全然不顾自己的存在！

 

凛雪鸦刚才一直沉默，此刻终于开口：“您也看到了，我和不患势均力敌，这样战斗下去不知何时才能分出胜负呢。”

剑灵用意念应道：“是、是呢，你们两个都很强……”

“但是您只中意最强者，对吧？不如我们之中输的那人去殉剑，活下来的将您带离此地，如何？”凛雪鸦对殇不患使了个眼色，后者立刻心领神会，收起了拙剑。

剑灵心性单纯，立刻答应了凛雪鸦的提议：“既然如此……就按照你说的做！”但它沉默了一瞬，立刻反悔道：“不、不行，你们继续打下去，万一伤到我的话——”

凛雪鸦故作困窘地叹气道：“咿呀哈呀~这可难办了，如果不能通过剑技分出高下，您要如何判断出我们之中谁更强呢？”

剑灵也没想到事态会发展至此，茫然问道：“这……我、我该怎么办？”

凛雪鸦在岛上来回踱步，似乎陷入了沉思，殇不患也一边伸展着胳膊，一边慢慢地靠近巨石。凛雪鸦忽道：“强者不仅在武功，更在意志与心灵，否则怎堪与您相配？而您既然已有灵体，何不现身观察我俩究竟谁的意志与心灵更强？”

剑灵习惯被人奉承，语气立刻得意起来：“你说得对！我的确该现身观察谁才有资格带我离开。”巨石的邪剑上方浮现出一个小孩的幻影，却是一个没有五官的诡异面孔，它离开剑胚飘向凛雪鸦，因为灵体必须接触到人类方能感知对方的灵魂。

但就在此时，殇不患一跃跳上了巨石，拿出怀中的封印之笔，墨色在空中晕染开，强大的法力笼罩住邪剑的剑胚，封印之阵已经结成！

“哎？！你要做什么——”剑灵想要阻止，但为时已晚，化身孩童的幻象被法阵紧紧箍住，发出凄厉的尖叫。它的灵体开始消散，破碎不堪的残躯逐渐化为虚无。当墨迹全部收归于笔尖时，邪剑也在没有拔出的情况下被暂时封印了。

殇不患深深地叹着气说：“你可真是乱来啊！为什么不提前和我商量？以你的口才，即使不出手也能成功说服那个剑灵啊。”

凛雪鸦轻笑着道：“不患难得夸奖我呢。”

“别转移话题。”

“如果不先让它见识一番你我真正的实力，就无法轻易骗它现出灵体。”凛雪鸦将烟月恢复成烟管的形态，语气轻快地说：“虽然我是有自信直接说服，但如果不患的演技被识破——”

“你这话什么意思……你也瞧不起我的演技吗？”殇不患想起之前被蔑天骸识破、又被玄鬼宗直呼“蹩脚演员”的尴尬经历，尽管理解了凛雪鸦的做法，嘴上却不肯认输。

“但如果我先出手，你肯定会认真应战，你用剑时全神贯注不会漏出任何破绽，剑灵也就不会起疑。何况不患刚刚和在下比剑，心里不是很高兴吗？”凛雪鸦注视着殇不患，二人眼中映出彼此的面容、流露出不加掩饰的欣喜。

“哼。嘛，算了，事情解决了，剑也比完了，你作何打算？”

凛雪鸦若有所思地说：“首先要找到回去的路，毕竟我们是被剑灵引导至此地的，但现在剑灵已除，要是在森林中迷路的话，只好同不患一起在野外过夜了呢。”

“……我怎么觉得你话里别有深意啊？”

“嗯~既然说者有心、听者有意，不如今晚——”

殇不患脸上一烧，立刻将手指抵在凛雪鸦的双唇上，凑到对方耳边轻声道：“你给我闭嘴。”

 

——END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文完全是我想看殇凛比剑的产物，官方什么时候能拍出来就好了_(:з」∠)_ 可惜我笔力有限，写不出他们武戏精彩的十分之一……


End file.
